My Heart Wont Let You Go
by SingerOfTheNight
Summary: A Da/Ce sonfice. The song is Miley Cyrus's "I Miss You" I know guys Miley Cyrus! but the song went so great with the story! Enjoy and R&R!


**She couldn't stop thinking about him. It had been a year since Sun Ce had disappeared on the battlefield, and not one day has gone by that he hasn't somehow sneaked into her mind. He used to hold her when she had bad dreams and say, " Shh, don't worry no one can harm an angel." He made her feel so safe.**

_**You used to call me your angelSaid I was sent straight down from heavenAnd you'd hold me close in your arms**_

_**I thought of the way you felt so strong**_

**But that day, that terrible day, when he pulled her close and said, " Da, I promise I will be back as soon as possible, the battle will go smoothly I swear." **

_**I never wanted you to leave **_

_**I wanted you to stay here holding me **_

'_**You lied!' **_**She shouted in her head as tears streaming down her pale face.**

_**I miss you, I miss your smile **_

_**And I still shed a tear**_

_**Every once in a while **_

**Nothing was the same without him. The flowers weren't as pretty without him next to her admiring them. The sun wasn't as warm without him under it. And most of all she wasn't complete without him. But every day she woke up in their bed, excited about if he was laying next to her or not, only to roll over and have her heart broken once again . . .**

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know **_

_**I miss you **_

**A lot has changed since he left. Xiao and Yu finally got married after much debate about where it should be held at. Shang Xiang and Liu Bei also got married and now she lives at Shu. Everything is different, it seemed like everyone had moved on except for her.**

_**You used to call me your dreamer **_

_**And now I'm living out my dream **_

_**Oh, how I wish you could see **_

_**Everything that's happening for me **_

**She missed how every afternoon he would take an hour out of his day and devote it entirely to her, no matter what he was doing.**

**Da Qiao smiled as she thought of all the time they had spent together, from the warm days to the cool nights. It felt like a century had gone by since she last felt his touch.**

_**I'm thinking back on the past **_

_**It's true that time is flying by too fast**_

**Every night she cried her self to sleep, then cried herself awake. The bed felt so empty without him. She used to stare at his pillow until she could faintly make out the frame of his body sleeping.**

_**I miss you, **_

_**I miss your smile **_

_**And I still shed a tear **_

_**Every once in a while**_

**It felt wrong to smile with him gone. The only time she ever did smile was when she was with Xiao. Xiao was her rock through all of this, without her, she wouldn't have known how to survive. But Xiao has a husband of her own and even though she says that if Da ever needs her she would be there for her, she knew that she would rather be with Zhou Yu. So Da bottled everything up and buried it so deep that she couldn't even find it.**

_**And even though it's different now **_

_**You're still here somehow **_

_**My heart won't let you go **_

_**And I need you to know **_

_**I miss you **_

**Da looked to the sky and swore in selfishness. Why had he left at this delicate moment of time? This time was supposed to be the happiest in their life! If only she could touch his lips once more . The leaves rustled behind Da.**

_**I know you're in a better place, yeahBut I wish that I could see your face, ohI know you're where you need to beEven though it's not here with me**_

**She swiftly turned around to see a small figure playing with the autumn leaves. **_**Sun Shao**_**, Da thought. Yes, this is what kept her going. The little child that she had given birth to. She loved him so much! He was just like his father. Shao ran to Da and she embraced him tightly, he was the only one would never leave her alone. As she held the child close to her chest, she smiled and again looked to the sky. **_**Thank You.**_

_**I miss you.**_


End file.
